


Pretty Prisoner

by tachishini



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Shaming, M/M, Non Consensual, Objectification, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachishini/pseuds/tachishini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little by little he was being broken down, reduced to nothing more than the derogatory names that Aizen called him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: live_with_love  
> Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine  
> Warnings: Non-con, kink shaming, verbal humiliation, objectification, slut shaming  
> Author's notes: Written for the humiliation verbal square. Set in an AU where Aizen won in Fake Karakura Town

Aizen ran his hand up a bare thigh, skimming past Shuuhei’s aching cock, making the boy try and bite back a whimper and then look away in embarrassment when he couldn’t manage it. “No, my little slut, look forward.” Aizen whispered, sounding pleasant but Shuuhei knew very well the threat behind those nice sounding words. “That’s better.” he murmured when Shuuhei did as he was told, flinching slightly when a hand was wrapped firmly around his cock. 

“Hush now, you enjoy it, slut.” He was told and he hated the little spark of pleasure that shot through him at the word slut. Shuuhei knew he shouldn’t enjoy it coming from the lips of this man but he couldn’t help himself as his stomach twisted with excitement in reaction to the humiliating words. He had tried to resist but after the last punishment he knew it was impossible. 

Aizen could call him all the names he liked, humiliating him over and over again by telling him what a slut he was, how much he enjoyed being filled by one or more big, hard cocks, even when it was the enemy getting him off. But Aizen was cleverer than that and even though he used his words to break down Shuuhei’s mind he knew that the way to get the younger shinigami to behave so nicely for him was to hold those he held dear over him. 

“Tell me what you like most, Shuuhei-kun.” Aizen commanded, going back to slowly stroking over Shuuhei’s chest. 

“I – like it when you share me with your Espada, Aizen-sama.” he whispered, hating that this man knew every one of his deepest, darkest and most depraved sexual fantasies.

“Come now, my dear toy, you can do better than that.” Aizen murmured softly, his voice hardening a little in warning that should Shuuhei continue to not answer fully, there would be consequences.

Shuuhei flushed and squirmed a little but continued again; “I like it when you pin me to the floor and have them fill every one of my holes while the others come all over me and you just stand there and watch, Aizen-sama.” 

Aizen smirked and bit down gently on Shuuhei’s shoulder, eliciting a moan from him. “Because you’re my good boy, aren’t you?” he purred, beginning to stroke Shuuhei’s hard cock. 

“Y – es, Aizen-sama.” he gasped, bucking into Aizen’s hand. 

“You like that I know just what sick things turn you on.” Shuuhei moaned, even as his stomach twisted horribly. He hated that Aizen knew just which kinks had been hardest for him to explain. “Now, show me how much you crave my touch.” 

“Yes, Aizen-sama.” he whispered again, placing his hand around Aizen’s and moving it as he liked. Shuuhei groaned as he made Aizen stroke him faster, guessing that soon this little bit of dominance would be taken from him too and he really would just be another of Aizen’s toys. 

He couldn’t help that little thrill that ran through him at that idea.

He felt even more sickened when it was enough to push him over the edge.

Somehow the small smirk on Aizen’s lips told Shuuhei that Aizen knew just how much he’d enjoyed that thought.


End file.
